There have conventionally been antialiasing image generation apparatuses that perform antialiasing processing and generate a graphics image on which the antialiasing processing has been performed, the antialiasing processing being performed for smoothly displaying polygons when a three-dimensional image constituted by the polygons is rendered in a two-dimensional plane. The technique disclosed in PTL 1 relates to such an antialiasing image generation apparatus.